Dance Away
by jcs12
Summary: Kagome has been dancing her whole life in uptown Tokyo. Suddenly her family makes a decision to move downtown and to transfer her to a public school. Kagome's life changes drastically. Can she keep up with boys, dancing, and her life long enemy-Kikyo? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Dance Away**

**Chapter 1**

**The Anonymous Dancer**

"_I am always doing things I can't do, that's how I get to do them." ~Pablo Picasso_

Symphony No. 40 by Mozart is playing in the background. Girls are held in the air looking down at their partner, their bodies like perfect statues. They try to breathe lightly so their partners do not drop them, their arms spread like soaring eagles. Some of the boys' arms are shaking but their faces show no emotion. The only thing that could be heard besides the classical music is heels clicking and clacking ever so slowly, circling the dancers.

"I do not want to see arms shaking!" the woman screamed in a blonde boy's ear.

She walked around each of the dancers and looked at their form; she rolled her eyes and walked to the front of the studio.

"If your arms are shaking, sit down in the corner." She barked.

Four boys slowly brought the girls down to the floor and the eight of them walked away to sit in a bench that was against the wall. The studio was white and had mirrors in the front wall. The middle of the room that was currently occupied by the five couples remaining, some socks and shoes were carelessly left behind by the other dancers who forgot to pick them up.

"Ayame and Bankotsu, sit down you're wasting my time. Bankotsu, dear, you are way too tense." The woman said slapping the boy in the back of the head motioning for both of them to sit down.

The red head girl rolled her eyes and sat down. She looked at the four remaining couples and sighed in frustration; she always tried to be the best but only got to be average.

The music stopped and the instructor yelled to keep going and walked over and pressed the replay button. As the music started again a girl gasped and she toppled over the boy holding her. The brunette stood up and tried to help her partner up, she looked sorry and bored at the same time.

"Kagura, Roy, just sit down. And Kagura, for the last time, I don't care if you are tired. You think the audience might care?" The instructor sat down on a chair and looked at the three couples.

"Amelia and Syaoran, sit down. Sakura and Alex, you too."

The two couples sat down with the rest of the group. Sixteen dancers had their eyes trained on the last couple on the floor. The boy had beautiful light brown eyes and light skin. His hair was dark and he was muscular, his legs were about a meter apart. His back leg was locked straight and the one in front was slightly bent. His elbows were slightly bent as he effortlessly pushed the beautiful girl in the air. He looked at her intently as she looked back down at him. The girl was the complete opposite of the boy. She was not tall, she was not muscular. The perfect word to describe this girl might be petite. She was almost too thin. Her black hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head with a few strands of wavy hair falling to her face. Her face was completely relaxed and she seemed at ease. Her body was not tense and her arms were not shaking like the others.

"Hojo, set her down" said the teacher.

As Hojo slowly set her down, the girl brought her arms to his shoulders and brought her legs down. She stopped looking at him and looked at the woman in front of her, as she stopped the music.

The instructor's blonde hair was in a pony tail and she was as tall as any of the boys. She had been a professional ballerina for years, but a tragic knee injury made her retire. Anna Pavlov, Russian ballerina. Everyone in that room was scared of her, but not Kagome. She looked at her with her hands in her hips and squinted eyes, she was intimidating but Kagome refused to be scared of the woman.

The blonde woman circled around the pair and smiled. Kagome was taken aback, she wanted to ask why she was smiling but she knew better, so she kept her mouth shut. But Hojo, oh poor Hojo, the boy was just clueless.

"Why are you smiling, Ms. Pavlov?" he asked brightly.

Kagome mentally face palmed and rolled her eyes at the boy. The teacher looked at Hojo but surprisingly kept smiling and said, "I think I know what I want to do with Kagome."

Kagome looked at the woman and raised an eyebrow, figuring our Ms. Pavlov was a hard task so she always decided not to try.

"We have a new boy coming to help us for our next performance. He has danced for years and heard about our success so he wanted to come perform with us, and he needs a partner as well." She looked at Kagome slowly, "the partners you have now will not be the partners you have for our next performance."

Someone that was sitting down asked what was the boy's name and when he might be coming. Everyone started to mumble about who the boy could be. A hush ran down the room as the door to the studio opened. A tall boy walked in swiftly. He was handsome and muscular, his tan skin made his cerulean blue eyes pop. He looked like he worked out frequently, but his muscles were not popping out unattractively. Someone in the back gasped but Kagome looked at him unimpressed, raised an eyebrow, and faced Ms. Pavlov again.

"Ms. Pavlov, I am so sorry I'm late I got stuck in traffic." Kagome rolled her eyes as he shook the woman's hand.

"It's all right, just make sure it doesn't happen again" she said with a strong tone.

She motioned for him to turn around and face the rest of the class and for Kagome and Hojo to sit down.

"Class, this is Koga. He is sort of like a transfer student from another studio in the city. He is a great dancer and _will _be in the next performance, so the rest of you better get working on an audition performance so I can see where you are at and what role will you be playing." She said talking with her hands, "Now, go, go! Get to it! Kagome! Come here."

Kagome stood up from her spot on the floor and walked slowly toward her teacher with her arms across her chest. She looked at the boy and he looked at her, he smiled and Kagome's eyes widened. He had fangs! He was a demon! Kagome looked at Pavlov but she did not seem to take notice.

"Kagome, I want you to be his partner and audition with him." Pavlov said swiftly and to the point.

"Are you kidding?" she asked taken aback by her teacher's instructions.

"Is that your name? Kagome? Nice to meet you, I'm Koga" he said holding out his hand, his blue eyes piercing Kagome's brown ones.

She looked at his hand with arms still closed, and looked back up, "Yeah, I heard."

Pavlov gasped looking stunned, "Don't be such a brat, Kagome! Especially since you _will_ be auditioning with him!"

"I certainly am _not_ auditioning with…with…_this!_" Kagome said in disgust

When Kagome said this, the light chatter in the room died abruptly. Kagome never said anything mean, she may not like some things and she may do what she is asked with a frown, but she never showed that she was extremely bothered by anything. Especially not a partner.

"Kagome," Pavlov spoke in a hard tone, just as stunned as everybody else, "step outside."

Kagome walked with her hands on her small hips without looking back at anyone, her chin pointed at the air defiantly. Ms. Pavlov told Koga to set his bags down and join the rest of the dancers, who welcomed him and asked what he did to Kagome to get her so mad.

The weather outside was freezing, for it was winter in Tokyo. The sky was turning a dark shade of blue slowly, but the breeze made the night colder and colder by the minute. Kagome turned around to see Pavlov with a frown on her face.

"What was that all about, Kagome?"

"I don't think you realize he's a demon, right? He's a danger to everyone in that studio, and you want _me_ to dance with him? I mean, he's-"

"First of all, what makes_ you_ any better then the rest of the dancers in that room. You are not a necessary part to this, shall we call it, scheme. I can switch you for any of those girls whenever I please," she said stepping closer to Kagome, "I do not need you Kagome. You may be a great dancer, but to be the best you have to have the attitude of the best way before you get there."

Kagome started to speak again but Pavlov cut her off again, "And you should feel lucky to even be assigned to _audition _with that boy, he is one of the best young dancers in Tokyo and he'll go far."

Kagome defiantly looked at her with her chin high up in the air; they were so close she could feel Pavlov's body heat on her skin. Finally Kagome backed down. She stepped back and walked towards the studio again, but when her hand was on the door she stopped and turned.

"You said I was replaceable," Ms. Pavlov turned to face her, "You're wrong. You need me. I'm the best dancer in that room and you know it very well."

With those words said, she walked back into the studio with her chin held high again, leaving a smiling Pavlov behind. Kagome walked towards Koga who was chatting with Ayame who was smiling broadly up at him.

"Koga, shall we work on our dance?" she said

He walked over to her, not even glancing back at Ayame. He stopped a few inches in front of her and smiled cockily.

"I've heard great things about you" he said softly.

She looked up at him and scrutinized him, narrowing her eyes. Then she smiled slowly and relaxed a little, he did not look like he wanted to hurt her. He could have easily done so already if that was his intention.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just…"

"Intimidated by my great looks? Or was it my talent?" he smiled again stepping closer to her.

She smiled and stood on her point shoes. She lightly wrapped her hands on his strong shoulders and without dropping his piercing gaze slid into a perfectly beautiful arabesque as Beethoven's Fur Elise started in the background. He uncrossed his arms at once and held her waist as he got down on one knee. She slid out of the beautiful position as gracefully as she had slid in. Her hands gracefully danced on her sides as she circled him, her feet moving quickly. When she completed a full circle, she twirled away from him and did four fouettes as he danced his way next to her. He grabbed her hips and she stopped in an arabesque position again as he pushed her in the air. Her legs were crossed and as he moved to the music she looked into his blue eyes and winked. Koga threw her into the air a little and she spun, and when he brought her back down she was facing away from him, just as the music ended.

Kagome looked at the ground, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She wasn't tired, or breathless. Her heart was speeding though; she never had such a great partner. She smiled and turned to Koga who was smiling back at her and raised his hand to give her a high five. She did so and laughed but she realized everyone was staring at her, even Ms. Pavlov.

"Well class, I hope you already started working on your routines. Class dismissed."

Kagome walked over to her black bag and gracefully sat down and started untying her shoes, neatly putting them in the bag. She quickly took of her pink practice skirt and stuffed it inside pulling out her black warm-ups. Once she had her warm-up pants over her leotard she bent over to put her Uggs on her feet, however she stopped when she saw another pair of shoes to her side. She looked up slowly, noting the warm-ups and white tee, to see Koga smirking down at her. She raised an eyebrow and put her jacket on, then crossed her legs. Koga kept looking at her and chuckled.

"What?" she said getting defensive.

"Nothing…you just resemble a little child, that's all." He said chuckling amusedly.

She stood up abruptly and looked up at him putting her hands on her hips angrily.

"I do not look like a child."

He looked at her and grinned, his fangs sticking out. She turned around and picked up her bag off the floor, walking away from Koga and towards the door. When she went outside she noticed the air had gotten noticeably colder even when she had her warm-ups on. She was mad at this Koga kid. Who did he think he was? Just showing up and thinking he was the best dancer, although she had to admit he was pretty good, and cute.

_Control your hormones, gosh,_ She thought, rolling her eyes.

She kept walking at a steady pace her feet crunching the leaves on the ground. He was a very handsome boy, he was almost beautiful. Almost. She felt her lips curving up into a smile and stopped herself immediately. She had to be focused on dancing and winning nationals this year. Last year she had gotten second place and lost a shot of a full paid scholarship to a dance academy. Kagome had been heart broken, she felt like her life was over for a while because she had always been winning. She had always won in the Junior category and in the Senior category the year before _she_ came and stole her chances.

Kikyo had appeared out of the nowhere. She had not entered in the Junior categories before and Kagome had never seen her in any side competitions either. After Kikyo won Kagome was lifeless even when they told her Kikyo had not gotten the scholarship. She was quit dancing-for a month but it still counted- but then she realized she could not live without it. When she started training again and felt healthy again, Kagome made a promise to herself and Ms. Pavlov. Kikyo would not win the next year nationals, or the year after that. Or the next one.

Kagome had been walking for so long she barely noticed that a black car was driving right next to her. She slowly moved her head to the left and her heart leaped up to her throat and she almost screamed.

"Did I scare you?" Koga said with a toothy grin

"Why would you follow me like that?" she yelled at him throwing her hands at her sides

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were so paranoid" he chuckled

"I'm not paranoid…I-I was just focusing on something else." She stated defiantly.

"Still sorry," he looked at her feet, "why are you walking by the way? Do you want a ride home?"

She looked at him and his car suspiciously, "my car's in the shop…and sorry I don't get in stranger's cars."

"I'm no stranger, I'm your dance partner" he stated quickly.

Kagome looked to both sides of the street, which was unusually empty for a Sunday afternoon and groaned. She really did not want to walk all the way to her house and Koga could not be all that bad, right?

"Fine, what's the worst thing you could do? Kill me?"

Koga winked at her and unlocked the car door, "Or rape you, you know..."

"Ew. Just drive up this street all the way uptown, please" she said throwing her bag in the backseat and rolling her eyes at the wolf demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this is a new story. But I've had it in my mind for a while and I just hope you guys like it, I'm already working on the second chapter and working on a story for another category. (HSM if any of you read that ;D) <strong>

**But anyways I like where this is heading soooo I hope you guys like it too(:**

**R&R Pleasee and Thank you(:**


	2. Determination

**A/N: This is the redone version of the first chapter. I wasn't happy with the original. Sorry for the huge delay, and the second chapter will be up sometime during the weekend, I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dance Away<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Determination**

"_I am always doing things I can't do, that's how I get to do them." ~Pablo Picasso_

Jump, spin, hold. Jump, spin, hold. Repeat. Repeat. Spin once, twice, hold, down. As soon as the music stopped and I had not, I knew I had done something wrong. I sighed and closed my eyes. Walking towards the front of the studio, I quickly glanced up at my sweaty image and bent down to grab my water bottle. I took a gulp and closed the cap. I tossed the water bottle next to my duffel bag and walked back to the center of the dance floor and plopped down in push up position.

25 push-ups later, I started the music again and waited for the climatic rise. I jumped and did a Tourette, held my leg backwards in an arabesque. Putting my leg back down, I bent my back as far as it could go and came back up slowly. I turned twice to the music and started my run towards the center of the room, jumping into the splits. However, instead of landing safely, I stumbled and fell on my knees. I groaned and laid on my back, Beethoven's 9th Symphony still playing in the background.

The music stopped abruptly and I looked up to see my partner. Koga, the dangerous-looking wolf demon, has beautiful blue eyes and tan skin, and his long black hair always in a pony tail. He was muscular, the kind of muscles that only a male dancer can have. His strong arms were covered in a gray sweater and his cotton sweats are black. "What are you doing here?" I say curiously as I sit up.

He raises an eyebrow and drops his bag on the floor. "I could be asking you the same thing, it's 6:30 in the morning you know, sane people are usually on their way to school." He teases as he lends me a hand so I could stand up.

"I asked first, besides you're not on your way to school either." I say as I head over to my IPod plugged into my pink IHome. I take both and put them inside my bag, feeling guilt creep up my stomach. I shake it off realizing there is nothing wrong with me being here.

"I came here to work out before school started, I'm guessing you're doing the same." He smirks at me and walks slowly towards me, "Kagome, why do you do this to yourself every morning?"

I look at him and then look away quickly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He sighs loudly and steps closer towards me, "you know what I mean," he states quietly. Of course, I know what he means. "You and I know exactly why I'm here every day as long as I can." I say quietly, holding my chin up.

"But you're the best dancer in a 100 mile radius, you don't have to worry about it" He says, looking deeply into my eyes. He is talking about the auditions for a scholarship in the Straufford Ballet Academy. Every three years the directors of this prestigious academy come down to out small town to hold auditions and thousands of hopefuls show up. They only pick two students, however, one boy and one girl.

Koga has the spot guaranteed, that is what the letter that arrived last year when he turned eighteen said. He was exactly what they were looking for, not only that, being his brother's brother helped a lot. Koga's brother retired last year from his extremely successful dancing career and became a modern dance instructor at SBA. Having connections made it easier for Koga to have the scholarship granted, but they had looked at him since he was fourteen years old when he won a major competition in his age level. Kagome had danced for as long as she could remember, always in the same dance studio with the same teacher. Though she did not have any connections like Koga did, she had worked harder than anyone in that dance studio to be the best.

Koga had started in her dance studio as a teen, when he moved from uptown Tokyo to downtown. He was already the best boy long before arriving at Sakura Dance Studio, but being with Pavlov made him that much better. Kagome knew she could win the girl's spot, it basically had her name written on it already, but anything could happen and she was not about to stop working for it.

"The auditions are coming soon; I don't want you to be tired for them. You're working too hard instead of fixing the small things and caring for your injuries." He said carefully.

I embraced him, tightly, taking him by surprise. He hugged me back and laid his head on top of mine as I closed my eyes, resting my cheek on his toned chest. I was content just being held by him, one of the few people who cared for me, that knew things I could not even tell my own best friends.

Koga and I had always had a 'thing'; I guess you can call it.

We kissed, sometimes, we hung out, and he took me on 'dates', but we were never boyfriend and girlfriend, never official. He has had girlfriends and I have had boyfriends, and we never really messed around much during those periods of time. But we always went back to each other, we were the best of friends and our messed up relationship never destroyed our friendship.

Our relationship was wrong though, we knew it since the beginning but we never cared. I guess many would label it 'complicated' but it really is simple. We are friends, more than friends; we love each other and care for each other.

Maybe it was a little complicated.

"Promise me, you'll rest more. Please?" he pleaded, pulling back and making me look into his piercing blue eyes.

"I can promise I'll try." I winked and laughed throwing my arms around his neck.

He pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his torso, I looked at him suspiciously. He brought his hands slowly from my waist to my neck, and just as I thought he would kiss me he tickled me. I let go of his neck and was laughing uncontrollably. I writhed out of his strong grasp and ran towards a wall, still laughing. He was still in the middle of the room, trying to catch his breath from laughing at me so hard.

"I'm glad you enjoy my misery, at least one of us is having fun."

"I'm sorry, I just had to! You looked like you were about to kiss me and I couldn't resist!" he laughed, sitting down on the floor.

"You'll pay for this, you know." I pouted and turned my back on him.

"Oh, yeah? How?" he asked catching his breath and wiping tears from his eyes.

I looked at him slowly and seductively, winked, and walked towards my bag. I heard rustling behind me and smiled, I knew I had him, he bit into the trap. He knew it too, he is no idiot.

He quickly hugged me from behind and licked my ear lobe, I turned around and smiled.

"You're so easy. You know that, right?" I said as he grabbed my face roughly.

I kissed him quickly, not letting him get the upper-hand or letting him be in control. I moaned into his lips when he pulled my right leg up.

He escaped my lips and leaned into my ear, "you know exactly what to do to me, don't blame me," he whispered roughly.

I laughed huskily and grabbed his strong jaw, pulling it towards my lips. He pushed me into a wall, making me let go of him, and grabbed my hair from behind and pulled to expose my neck. I giggled when he licked my throat and the underside of my jaw. I pushed him off me and into the same wall I was before. I licked his jaw line and then I pulled the hem of his sweater and licked his collar-bone ever so slowly. He moaned loudly and I got a tingly feeling down the length of my legs. I brought my lips back up to his own and kissed him. This time I slowed down, kissing him deeply, and without rushing it. He grabbed the sides of my face gently and kept kissing me, making it sweet instead of the rough like we had before. I loved this, I loved him.

I pulled apart with my eyes still closed and tried to catch my breath. He took this moment to latch on to my neck again and I rolled my eyes back with a smile on my face.

"We have to stop," I mumbled, "we have school to go to, people will wonder why I have hickeys on my neck…"

"You know I'm careful about that, I never leave them where they're visible," he whispered into my neck. "And as for school, that can wait. It's not like we've never ditched before"

People usually think us dancers are goody-two shoes and obedient all the time. That if we do wrong we will get in apocalyptic troubles. Well, we do. That is why we become good at lying and hiding. Don't get me wrong, not all dancers are like this, but when your life is as messed up as mine, it becomes survival. We all need to have fun, we party like the rest of teenagers, we just don't tell many and those who see us are too plastered to remember we were there. Ditching is definitely not the worst we have done before.

"But we can't-" he interrupted me by kissing me again.

"I," kiss, "want you", kiss, "so bad, now", kiss.

"I want to as well, but-"

"But, why? I'll try not to be too rough today" he smirked into my lips.

"That's not what I'm worried about" I laughed between kisses.

Koga and I had done _it_, before. We are not shy about it anymore. The first time, I'll be the first to admit it, was a mistake. We had been at a party, we both had more than our share of drinks and we called a taxi to take us back to my house. My father is hardly ever at home and the maids were all sleeping, so sneaking into the house was no big deal. Getting to my room was the more difficult part of the trip, since it was upstairs and we were both plastered. However, once we got to my room everything just kind of…happened. Other than that time, we had done it twice more.

But I love this wolf demon; I never pictured myself doing such things with anyone else.

"Then, what is it?" He whispered, pulling back and looking at me.

I looked at him and distanced myself from him, not looking at him in the eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye anymore.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing, I just really want to get to school." I asked as I pushed him lightly. The mood was gone, completely gone.

He grumbled and rolled away from me, laying his back against the floor. He covered his eyes with his right arm and shook his head. I got up, trying to act indifferently and went over to grab my bag and headed over to the restrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know I already said this but I am legitimately sorry that I literally never updated. Like I would open the document up in my laptop and I would just stare because I didn't know where I wanted to go with the story. I basically decided to just rewrite it completely to fit where I see it going in the future. Hopefully, you can forgive me! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the (redone) chapter, and like I said the second chapter will be up sometime this weekend for sure. **

**:)**


	3. Don't Be Sorry

**Dance Away**

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Be Sorry**

"_There was something in her movements that made you think that she never walked but always danced." –L.M. Montgomery _

Kagome looked out the window and watched the scenery pass from her seat in Koga's car. She refused to look at him, she wasn't really sure why she was angry at him anymore but she was a stubborn girl. He knew that though, so he just let her sit and sulk until she got over it and wanted to make up. Or make out, whatever.

He sneaked a quick glance at her and frowned, he was bothered by the fact that she still had not talked to him. The only word she had said was 'thanks' after he scooted to give her a space on the bench their friends hung out. He wished she at least told him the reason she was angry because in reality, he had more reasons to be angry at her. He really just wanted to drop the whole thing, it wasn't worth their friendship.

He pulled up at the gates of her house, (_house? _He thought, _more like a freaking mansion!_) and waited for the gates to open. He drove until the driveway pulled up into the front of the house and stopped, without looking at her for he knew she was not going to even acknowledge him in any other way than a simple 'thanks'.

She kept looking forward, trying to find something to say to ease the tension between them. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. _All you have to say is that you are sorry for being stupid and picking a fight, _she though. She turned her head to look at him, he wouldn't look at her. She knew he was mad and she also knew that he had all the reasons to be.

"Koga… I'm-"

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't"

"Yeah, it is. Look, just drop it, okay? I don't know why you are mad but it's okay" he replied, looking at her now. She could not find a trace of anger in his eyes anymore.

"I'm sorry, I was tired. I'll call you tonight, all right?" she smiled apologetically at him and he smiled a quick smile and looked away again.

She decided to drop it like he said and said her goodbyes and thank you's and got out of Koga's car. She closed the door and as soon as she did he started to pull away from her drive way. She sighed, hoping he would get over it by Monday.

She walked up the steps, got her keys out of her bag and put the key in the key hole. She frowned when she found that the door was already unlocked which meant her dad was home. Her father was never home, he was always on meetings or in another country for a business trip or at a hotel with one of his girlfriends. The only times he was home, which were not often at all, he was in his study or in the kitchen reading a book.

Which is why she was surprised when she walked in to the welcoming room to hear her father shout from the kitchen, "Kagome, come here! I made dinner!" She dropped her bags on the first steps of the right side of their double stair case, and walked over to the dining room. Her father had set up a dinner for two and was seated at the head of the table motioning for her to take the seat next to him.

All of a sudden she felt extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Her father always criticized her for what she wore and what her hair looked like. He tended to say that she didn't look like a lady that day, or that the dress she was wearing was too short, or something along those lines. She walked over and sat down to his right and casually tried to smooth out her pleated skirt, green dress. Today she had decided to pair it with black tights and a pair of black flats. He would probably say she looked like a tree.

She picked her fork up and looked at her father's smiling face. She smiled timidly back at him and very slowly started on her food. She moved the food a lot before taking a small bite of fish into her mouth. While she chewed, she looked back at her dad who had already started on his own plate.

"That green dress looks wonderful on you, sweetie."

Hold up. The world was ending, it had to be.

"Uh…thanks, dad"

"_Thank you, father"_ he reworded carefully, without looking at her.

There was the man she knew.

"So what is this dinner for?" she asked dropping her fork and placing her hands on her lap.

Her dad looked at her before speaking. "Well I'm going to be travelling for a business trip to Europe for a few months this time."

She raised an eyebrow and he continued, "and you're going to live at your mom's house for those months."

She almost choked on her own saliva at her father's words. He had to be crazy! She hardly ever even talked to her mother, much less stayed over at the shrine she and her grandfather owned.

"Can't I just-"

"No, you cannot stay in this house because you're not legally an adult yet." He said while picking up his glass wine.

So this really was just a legal action, he didn't want to talk to his ex-wife anymore than she wanted to live at the shrine for who knows how many months.

"You're going to be attending the local high school, you cannot attend your own because it's too far, I hope you don't mind"

That was the last straw for cool, calm and collected Kagome. She slammed her hand down on the table, making the glass and plated rattle from the shaking. Her father looked at her with a bored expression.

"What do you mean, 'I hope you don't mind'? It's like you don't even care!"

"I really don't care, Kagome. I made arrangements for your car to be fixed by this weekend so you could attend your ballet classes or whatever and I'll be putting money into your account for any expenses you have" he waved his hand dismissing her comments.

Okay, she had the first part coming for her, she left the opening there for him to take it. She got up from her chair quickly, making its' wooden legs screech against the white marbled floor. She put her hands on the table and leaned, towering over the table.

"I hope you have a nice trip, daddy." She spat and walked away.

"Start packing, you're getting dropped off tomorrow!" he called as she reached the stairs.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning, to half her room already packed. She was so angry last night that she had packed and moved all her belongings near the door of her room. She looked around her room and the pink highlights and the way the light coming in from the window made the light dance. By tonight, she'd be sleeping in another room.<p>

She really was not worried about the space or anything like that, she knew the shrine her mother and grandfather owned was spacious. The fact that she was going to be sleeping in someone else's bed bothered her, like she was not going to be welcome there.

She had not seen her mother since last year at the New Year's party her dad threw every year. She talked to her for a while, which wasn't too painful or awkward, in reality her mom was a sweet woman who didn't belong in her dad's world. Which is the reason behind the divorce. Her father had explained to her that her custody wasn't given to her mother because he was more financially secure than she was. At the time her mother was pregnant with her younger brother, Sota. When her parents divorced she was about 3 years old which meant her brother was about 14 years old more or less. She hardly ever talked to her brother and that she was going to be living under the same roof as these people who probably hated her made her nervous. Not that she could really blame them for hating her either.

She got up from her comfortable duvet cover and stretched her back, resting her head back on the bed. When she came back up from her curled position, she looked around her room once again. She would miss this room for the next few months. She would miss so much in the next few months. Walking around her room to gather the clothes she would put on today she wondered how much her friends would really miss her and what she would miss at her school. In all honesty, school she wouldn't miss but she would hate her new school. She scowled at the thought and walked towards her vanity mirror and sat down.

She brushed her hair and applied light make up to her already flawless face, she was so used to stage make up she felt naked without any make up. She French braided her hair and placed a black headband on her head. She walked into her walk-in closet and grabbed the pair of dark wash, skinny, Levi's and paired it with a black, asymmetrical Guess coat. She slipped the black flats she wore the night before, grabbed her cell phone and was ready to go.

* * *

><p>The million steps to take before the shrine were more intimidating than the mansion gates and the mansion looming over them. She looked down at the multiple shopping bags on her arms and sighed. She had bought her family gifts as a "thanks for letting me stay at your house". She had gotten a call from her father that her room in the shrine had been furnished with most of her original room's furniture and the rest of the boxes were in her new room, ready to be unpacked.<p>

She knew she would have a tough day when she reached the top of the shrine steps. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and saw a boy much taller than her running towards her. She started to back up instinctively but realized if she went any further she would fall down the steps. So she resisted her urge of flight instead of fighting and stood her ground with her head held high and hands on her hips (which was pretty hard to keep up with the weight of the bags on her arms).

When the boy got closer she realized it was her younger brother Sota and not a robber, she smiled a shy smile at the rapidly approaching teen and put her bags down on the cement. Good thing she did too, because the first thing Sota did was envelop his older sister in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Sis! I'm so glad you're finally here! When momma told me you were going to be staying with us I was so excited to finally have time to hang out with you!" her younger brother exclaimed happily into her ear. Kagome felt bad for doubting that her brother would love her. She hugged him back, realizing that she trusted him the most for being so welcoming.

When he let her go she explained that she had presents for all of them.

"Yeah, let's go inside. Momma's gonna be so happy you're home, Kagome"

When she walked inside the house Kagome suddenly felt suffocated. Not because the house was small or anything similar, the house was beautiful, humble and spacious; five people could have easily lived there without too much trouble. No, it wasn't any of that. It was the welcoming and loving atmosphere that had Kagome almost running out the front door.

Her mother and her grandpa both engulfed her in another bear hug as Sota smiled and dropped Kagome's bags by the stair steps. She laughed uncomfortably, unsure of what to do next. Luckily for her, she didn't have to do much or say much because her mother and grandpa made all the decisions of the next twenty minutes for her.

Once everyone had settled in and everyone was over those first few ecstatic moments, Kagome decided it was her turn to say thanks.

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I have something for all of you, thanking you for letting me stay here" she smiled her award winning smile.

She grabbed the bags and placed them carefully in front of their respective owner. Her mom went first opening the little black bag. She gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the box labeled Tiffany & Co. that was inside the bag. She reached for it and opened it, letting the Tiffany tear shaped necklace shine in all its silver glory.

Her mother looked up at her and opened her mouth but Kagome stopped her by putting her hand in front of her in a 'stop' motion.

"I know I didn't have to, but it's the least I could do for all of you for letting me stay here and for forgiving me for being disconnected all these years."

"Kagome, we were never mad at you, we're family, dear. We will always be here for you when no one else will." Her mom stated grabbing Kagome's hand, "However, I will accept this beautiful necklace, honey"

Kagome laughed and looked at her grandpa waiting for him to open her present to him. He reached inside his own black bag and frowned and then smiled widely up at her from his spot in his chair. From the bag he pulled out a huge and ancient looking Feudal Era History book.

"Kagome, thank you so much! How did you know?" he exclaimed while opening the book.

"Sota, you're next" she smiled broadly up at him.

Her brother looked inside the bag and she swore he would faint at the sight of what was inside the bags. She had bought him soccer gear from Adidas and Puma to last him a life time. She smiled at him while he showed his mom and grandpa, who was busy reading the book she gave him, and laughed when he tried putting it all on at once.

"Well, I'm glad you all like your gifts," she started moving towards the stairs, "but I'm going to unpack upstairs."

When her mom started to get up to show her where her room was Kagome held her hand up and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll find it. You guys stay here enjoying your gifts"

She walked up the stairs slowly, dragging her feet step by step. She loved her family; she was just scared they would only like her because of the gifts. She would never tell them their insecurities, however, and she hoped that with time they would love her too.

She found her room with no problem; it was the only one with the open door. She walked inside and groaned at the boxes that lined the far right wall. The movers had put her bed in the front of the room under the big white window. She looked at the wooden floor and decided she would have to put a rug by her bed to not freeze during this winter coming up. Her white vanity mirror was up against the left wall of the room and the walk in closet was in front of the bed on the right wall.

She sighed, kicking off her flats and got started on unpacking.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know you all want to kill me because I didn't update last Sunday, but I got distracted with last minute Christmas shopping (I'm a procrastinator, obviously). However, I do hope you really enjoy this chapter and ask me any questions you may have!<strong>

**Review :)**


End file.
